Amor Lunatico
by zaimadden
Summary: Un Tonks y Lupin bastante lindo y cursi


AMOR LUNÁTICO

Ya sé que hacía tiempo que no escribía aquí... ya no había necesitado de este pequeño libro para expresarme, "Mi diario". Era un adolescente cuando lo usaba, queriendo ocultar mis sentimientos, no me creía capaz de ser amado y menos cuando la única persona de la cual me enamoré salía con mi mejor amigo y era la que me alentaba a escribir en esta cosa.

Sin embargo, ahora experimento de nuevo esas sensaciones. Tal vez estoy mal. Ella es muy joven y muy guapa, y siento que no la merezco. Se lo dije yo mismo esta tarde, pero al ver su reacción casi se me parte el alma.

_Flash Back _

— Tonks, deberías ser más provocativa para que mi pobre Billy abra los ojos.

— Molly, te he dicho que Bill es guapo pero que a mí no me atrae.

— ¿Y por qué no?

—- Remus, a mí no me enamoran con una cara si no con el alma.

— ¿Vas a seguir con eso...? Nymphadora, si es lo que deseas, está bien, pero toma en cuenta que yo te ofrecí a mi hijo mayor –y al decir esto, la mujer salió de la habitación.

— ¿Qué ha querido decir Molly? –pregunté yo como si no me importara.

— Que sabe que estoy enamorada de otra persona, pero creo que él no me corresponde.

Tonks se acercaba provocativamente al pobre Remus, que no sabía qué hacer. Las piernas le temblaban como nunca lo hubiese esperado. Pero, aquello era también su peor pesadilla porque no quería aferrarse a ella, no podía, él era peligroso.

— ¿De quién estamos hablando? No quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas...

— Espero que esto te aclare las cosas –Tonks se le acercó y lo besó tiernamente. Pero él no la quería dejar ir y la atrajo hacia sí haciendo el beso más intenso.

Al separarse, Remus se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, lo que había estado esperando.

— Necesitamos hablar, Nymphadora.

— Tengo todo el tiempo para ti –le contestó ella mientras entrelazaba su mano a la suya.

— Soy muy mayor para ti, muy peligroso. Imagina que cuando estamos juntos sale la luna llena y te ataco... no me lo perdonaría. Tú eres bella, puedes conseguir a cualquiera... Tienes mi corazón, me has hecho enamorarme de nuevo.

— Pero vale la pena estar contigo, estoy dispuesta a correr los riesgos.

— ¡NO! –una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Remus. – Yo... te amo, simplemente por eso, no.

— La vida es corta y si no aprovechas el amor que te corresponde...

— Es por eso que te lo digo: no desperdicies tu tiempo conmigo.

— No me importa lo que digas. Yo te amo, tú me amas, no hay más destino que estar juntos -ya para esos momentos ella lloraba también.

_Fin Flash Back _

Tal vez ella tuvo razón pero sólo el tiempo me dirá si mi destino, como ella lo llama, es estar juntos. Por el momento sólo seguiré amándola...

---

No sé como empezar. Estos días ha habido cosas nuevas, pero como dicen: siempre en un callejón oscuro se puede encantar una luz que nos guíe.

Como todo el mundo mágico sabe, uno de los mejores magos (si no el mejor) ha muerto. No sé, pero ese día mi corazón dio muchas vueltas, sentí plomo en el estomago el enterarme de qué había sucedido.

En esos momentos, yo no pensaba en nada. Ella llegó como siempre. Era notorio que estaba triste pero Tonks es sumamente perseverante hasta en los peores momentos... tal vez eso es lo que me haya hecho enamorarme de ella (entre muchas otras cosas, para contarlas todas necesitaría más de dos semanas).

Después del incidente de Bill con Greyback, Fleur le reiteró el amor que le tenía al mayor de los Weasley, y ahí ella me dijo: "¿lo ves¡A ella no le importa!" Ya todos saben lo que pasó ahí¿no?

— Ya hemos hablado de esto. Soy muy viejo, pobre y peligroso –fue lo único que atiné a decir.

El padre de Ron me recalcó que era muy tonta mi posición. Y Minerva... Minerva me aconsejó que nos diéramos una oportunidad, que Dumbledore deseaba eso: más amor en el mundo. No sé por qué pero cuando todos ya salían de la enfermería me quede solo con ella y antes de que saliera le llamé. Ella volteó sorprendida, me miró y sonriendo se dirigió hacia mí.

Titubeando y sonrojado, como cada vez que sabía que ella me miraba exclusivamente a mí, logré hablar.

— Tal vez Minerva tenga razón –opiné con nerviosismo.

— ¿En qué? –preguntó Tonks mientras sonreía maliciosamente. "Ja, le gusta hacerme sufrir, como a todas las mujeres".

— En que soy un tonto, debí darte una oportunidad. Si nuestro amor es como los dos decimos, todos los obstáculos serán sobrepasados –dijo Remus mientras agitaba la varita nerviosamente, pero de ella solo lograban salí corazoncitos y florecitas, lo cual hacía notar a Tonks que la amaba realmente.

— Veo, Lupin, que por fin entiendes.

— La verdad, nunca he entendido al amor. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de lo que siento, por eso quería saber si-tú-quieres-salir-conmigo.

—Lupin, ya no eres un chico, dime las cosas bien.

— ¿Q u i e r e s s a l i r c o n m i g o?

Tonks simplemente rió y corrió a abrazar y besar al licántropo, que ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

---


End file.
